Enigmatic Fate
by Darkness's Fool
Summary: One dark night Harry sneaks off to a bar, and overhears two people talking what catches harry is the fact that they talk about hogwarts, and the boy who lived. As he gets to hogwarts he finds out that those two people are new teachers.


Just for the record i only own two characters and the bar in here the rest is owned by J.K Rawling, ill try not to go too o.o.c

it's rated PG13 now may be rated r later on, and its Slash too, so if you don't like it don't read, oh and if you read my other one don't it sucks it was a test drive im replacing that one with this :D so yeah i don't own anything except the bar and Lucifer and Lucifel

Enigmatic Fate

They were sitting in a seedy little bar named Poison, they were conversing in low tones. One could tell that the female was dangerous. She had an aura of danger that surrounded her completely. She had a long shoulder length black hair streaked with blue, her eyes were the blackest of black. Many had the impression of falling into a dark abyss if they stared too long.

She had a full figure and generous breasts with well shaped hips that tapered down to long slender legs, her fingers were long and tapered many of the males could not keep their eyes off her.

She turned the heads of every male in the bar and quite a few of the girls as well. The male had an aura of mischeif and adventure, he had the same shoulder length hair but streaked with red instead of blue, they shared the same black eyes, but they showed the warmth of a cozy night whereas the female's eyes showed nothing but the cold dark of the abyss, he had a slender figure with a narrow but toned chest that tapered down to a slender waist with long slender legs, both had the same pale alabastor complextion.

The only difference between them was the fact that the woman had a tatoo on her right arm and his on his left, each had a seemingly identical tattoo both were swords, while his was a long sword with vines, hers was a dagger through a bleeding heart surrounded by vines. The female's expression was cold and apathetic which added to her beauty even more.

She glared as her eyes narrowed, How dare he try to tell her what she _must_ do!!! She unconsciously played with her dagger, to anyone else it would appear to the untrained eye she looked as if she was calm, nothing showed in her face only the fact that her eyes were narrowed in anger. She was royally pissed off, he was halfway through his drink as she threw the dagger towards his head, in one fluid motion he caught the dagger in midair "Hmph show off" she muttered.

He smirked His tone was laced with a mixture of sarcasm and amusement as he spoke "Still moody i see sister dearest". "Still cocky as ever i see, haven't you tired of playing god yet. But then again.......we all know about your little efforts now don't we, whats it been 10 - 20 years since she died brother? Not even a hello after all these years and you want me to do as you ask!!!!!" she spoke.

"On the contrary sister i _'expect'_ you to do as i ask" with his left eyebrow raised and a sardonic expression on his face. "Don't think you can just waltz in here and expect me to jump to your every whim and fancy, im not doing as you ask, just to please the sadistic whim of father" she hissed venomously.

"You must return home to see father" he insisted. Now is not the time to hold grudges. "I do not hold grudges brother dearest." Her eyes narrowed "I make them, remember that" she spoke quietly. "Father expects me to jump to his every whim and fancy, how quickly he forgots that i have little to no love at all for his new family" she said this softly, a hint of sadness showed in her expressionless eyes but it passed so quickly it was barely even seen. "You miss him don't you" it was a statement not a question. "Yes" she answered barely audible. "I have something to tell you" he spoke. I've been offered a job at Hogwarts. Im the new magic prophecies rofessor" he grinned sheepishly as he spoke. "ah so you finally got a job your good at, haven't you" amusement laced her tone as she spoke, "as it turns out I've been offered the Defence Against The Dark Arts position. I have already accepted it, so we'll be working together" she stopped and added thoughtfully "so how is father anyway has the old bat finally kicked the bucket?".

"No unfortunately he's still alive and kicking" he spoke. As they got up to leave she spoke suddenly "Remember brother its always darkest before the dawn, the light is always there its up to you to find it". with that said she turned and left the bar, "oh and another thing i hear the boy starts his 6th year, you might want to look into it" with that she dissapeared into the night, her cold laughter ringing out in the night.

The eavesdropper that sat behind them gave an audible sigh of relief he didn't particularly relish the fact of getting caught, and this mysterious person was none other than one Harry Potter the boy who lived.

"I dissapprove of what you say, but i will defend to the death your right to say it"

-Voltaire

Chapter 1

"Hurry up Harry or we'll be late". Ron called back as they hurriedly ran to the gate of platform 93/4 they made it just in time as they ran to the train, laughing as they tumbled into their seats to wait out the long ride to hogwarts, they looked up as Hermoine joined them her bushy hair tamed just slightly "honestly you guys can you be more immature" all this was said with a big grin.

"Ah 'moine you know you love us" Ron said jokingly. "Hey did you guys hear? We have two new proffessors and a new class Magic Prophesies, and a new d.a.d.a professor" Hermoine said.

Just then the compartment door slid open and Malfoy and his cronies appeared, "Well, if it isn't scarface, Weasel, and the mudblood." he sneered. "Sod off Malfoy" Ron growled or i'll..", "You'll what weasel, curse me with your little wand or some little spell?" just then the lady with the trollie came bye and Malfoy and co. left.

Needless to say the rest of the train ride was uneventfull, they made their way to the great hall for the sorting feast, they clapped with the rest when they got 60 new griffindors.

Dumbledore got up to give his speech when Harry noticed the two new professors, he remembered them from the bar he was at the night before school started, he remembered listening to their conversation and not catching their names.

He was jolted back into reality by hearing dumbledore announce the two new professors, this is Profesor Daemon the new magical prophesies professor, and this is Professor Lund the new Defence against the Dark Arts professor, they stood up amongst the clapping, the male smiled openly while the female just looked on with a dispassionate expression on her face as the clapping went on.

Professor Lund turned her head and started talking to Professor Snape, while Professor Daemon talked to Hagrid.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermoine asked. He was startled out of his thoughts by the tentative question "I'm fine 'moine just a little tired thats all" he spoke softly. "I for one am completely bushed i wanna sleep for a hundred years" Ron yawned as he spoke, "c'mon lets get to our dorm room".

As they made their way to gryffindor tower, they talked about anything and everything catching up on each other's summers. They reached the fat lady and Ron said "Carpe Diem" the portrait swung open and they climbed in. As soon Harry's head hit the pillow he was sound asleep.

Chapter 2

"To be nobody-but-yourself - in a world which is doing its best, night and day, to make you everybody else - means to fight the hardest battle which any human being can fight; and never stop fighting."

e.e. cummings

Professor Daemon sighed as he rubbed his neck. He leaned his head back as she sat on the couch in his rooms,"Now i remember why i hate teaching teenagers" he muttered, they think they know everything. "Tired already Lucifel?" an amused voice spoke. "Fuck off Lucifer" he snarled "You try teaching a bunch of idiots who can't even tell the difference between Precognition and Recognition" he sighed as he rubbed his temple. Lucifel laughed.

Lucifel just grinned as Lucifer laughed. Lucifel flopped back on the couch and groaned "I never want to move again" he noticed Luficer staring at him. "What?" he inquired, "You still act like a kid" Lucifer said as she shook her head. "Its all that I know how to be" he grinned. "But of course" she said dryly.

"So how was your first class" she frowned as Lucifel suddenly laughed "I knew it" he exclaimed "it wasn't any better than mine" she shrugged indifferent as she spoke "only a handfull of students show any seriousness above 5th year. They don't seem to understand that the danger is very very real" she sighed heavily.

"Hey you know what they say?" he grinned, "What do they say?" Lucifer asked Sarcastically. "Its no use crying over spilt blood" Lucifel grinned as Lucifer rolled her eyes. "You are so juvenile you know that don't you"

Harry was pissed royally , it was only the first day back and already Snape had given him a detention, for reasons unknown. He had detention for 3 weeks, he smiled grimly, Harry muttered greasy bat under his breath.

Ron was wandering down the hall when all of a sudden he bumped into none other than Draco Malfoy. "So weasel, hows it going these days, still poor i see" Malfoy sneered. "Sod off Malfoy" Ron snarled "The last thing i need is to have the little ferret in my way" he smirked.

"Whats a matter? At a loss for words Malfoy, one would figure daddy would have bought you the best manners" Ron spat venomously. "You'll pay for that Weasley" Malfoy growled as he spun away and walked down the hall, "oh and weasley" he drawled "you should try looking in the library" and with those words he turned a corner and dissapeared. what was that all about Ron wondered.

Malfoy watched silently as Ron went by him, he caught himself staring at his ass and all of a sudden everything fell into place ever since his sixteenth birthday. He had been feeling strange and started to notice that he had begun to watch the weasel and his friends religously and sought out any excuse to be near him. Malfoy shook his head and decided to sleep on it.

The next morning at breakfast, Ron, Hermoine and Harry went over their classes for the day. "d.a.d.a with the slytherins, and double potions with the slytherins, Care of magical creatures with the slytherins, and Magical prophecies with the slytherins almost every class we have with the slytherins." Harry spoke incredously.

Hermoine rolled her eyes behind her book. Ron was stuffing his face as usual. Harry changed the subject by asking "What do you think of yesterdays Defence Against The Dark Arts class?" "It was great, the new professor seems more competent than any we've had so far" Hermoine said from behind her book as she answered distractedly.

"What'cha reading 'moine" Ron asked with his mouth full of scrambled eggs. "Ron thats disgusting, anyways im reading about veela's" she answered. Ron just stared incredously at her, "Veela's 'Moine?" Harry asked, "yes their fascinating creatures" she replied and "if we don't hurry we'll be late for d.a.d.a" Ron immediatly brightened up, "yeah i wonder what she has planned for us today"

Everyone filed into class and as they took their seats they noticed that professor Lund was already at her desk. Professor Lund stood up, "Good morning, today we shall be learning about potions" a groan was heard through the class.

She walked to the blackboard she turned around and started writing on the blackboard, we will be learning today about a specific plant, yes miss Granger what is it you would like to know" Professor Lund asked with her back to the class. "Excuse me professor what do you mean plant? I thought we were learning about potions." Professor Lund spoke "Very good miss Granger, 5 points will be awarded to gryffindor, as you see the plant we will be learning about is called Belladonna or as it is more commonly refered to by potions masters and apothecary's Deadly Nightshade when used properly it can be quite deadly, it is dangerous itself, but when it is combined with other ingredients it can make a powerful poison, i still haven't been able to figure out what it does" "it can also be used for many dark spells and potions, and for the next few classes we will be researching about poisons, and i want a 25 inch parchment on a specific poison you chose to write about I want the parchment entitled whats your poison. It will be due by next friday."

Hermoine raised her hand again "what is it now miss granger" "Professor i was wondering how this incorporates into the dark arts?" she sounded puzzled. "Miss Granger if you would so kindly look at your books you have gotten for my class you will find out, your task is to choose a poison that is used or considered Black Magic that is your job. I already know but it is up to you to find out.

How else will you learn, now i expect you to start right away, but as for now we have no time, I also want an essay on the ifrit and its powers, as well as an essay on your favourite magical creatures that is all."

As they left the class Ron was amazed at how much work the new professor had given out "oh man Im never going to be able to get this all done in two weeks" he groaned. "I think its wonderful that we got so much work" Hermoine huffed "It shows we don't have a dunderhead like everyone else who's gotten the position." she grinned.

They ran to their next class which was potions. They took their seats, just then Professor Snape Billowed into the room and walked up to the blackboard. "Today we will be preparing Daemonium elixir and the Seraphim Elixir which as i assume not to difficult for you ." Snape drawled silkily "the ingredients are on the blackboard, and the instructions are on page 365." the sound of pages turning filled the room. "Now class, Daemonium Elixir and Seraphim elixir if prepared properly can be a great aid in war .

"The Seraphim Elixer translates into Angel's Elixer.

It can give its user complete control over their magik. But it depends on the user themselves. It works with their greatest strength's and boosts their magik. If a Wizard's strongest talent lies in transfiguring. The elixir will magnify that wizards magic a thousand fold which allows the wizard to transfigure any object into what he needs and so on."

"Now the Daemonium Elixir works somewhat differently, when translated means Demons Elixir this out of the two elixirs is the most dangerous. Whereas Seraphim can boost your magic, Daemonium will drain any magik from its user, it will concentrate all your magik into one specific spell. The spell is the most unforgivable of the three unforgivables Avada Kedavra." Snape Finished.

"Today we will be preparing only the Seraphim Elixir, we cannot prepare the Daemonium elixir because nobody knows how to make it. The directions have been lost for centuries after the first battle between the elementals."

The class prepared their potions rather silently, each was thinking about their lesson plan. "2 feathers of angel "Check, 3 drops of angel tears "Check, 4 quarts of liquified pearl "Check, and last but not least a drop of blood from the midnight sun "Check." Now stir slowly counter-clockwise once, then turn clockwise thrice and create a cross twice as you stir thrice. "Now your potions should be a midnight color and should shimmer with an ethereal light." Snape Instructed.

"Good" Harry, Ron, and Hermoine sighed as they inspected their potion it was a midnight colour and it was shining with an unnatural light. "Amazing you have actually managed a class without destroying one cauldron Mr.Longbottom" a voice drawled silkily, Now class i want you to bottle your potions and leave them on my desk as you leave, and i want a 36 inch scroll on its uses and properties."


End file.
